Letters Home
by migsgrl87
Summary: This story is more or less for my cousin, who is in Iraq. I never really cared that much for MITM, but my cousin liked the show and was a fan of Francis....so this one is for my cousin. Francis is being drafted to Iraq to fight the war....please read and
1. Default Chapter

08/15/2004 10:08 AM

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am writing to you to inform you that I have been told that I am going to draft to Iraq soon. I am scared and feel all alone. I have never been so scared in my life and I am going to miss many things: the beautiful lakes, mountains, and the freedom of life.

I am even going to miss the little one. The little munchkin is growing is growing like a weed!

I can no longer write my mind and fingers are growing numb...I am afraid as hell that I am never going to see my family again. I am sure that I will write again when I have the chance.

I love you,

Xoxoxo,

Your _eldest _son,

Francis


	2. Second Letter

08/17/2004 09:23 AM

Dear mom and dad:

I am writing again. I am still scared as hell and I am worried about death. I am leaving in two hours and I want you to know that I love you and I want everything possible. I want America to be free and have a chance to e-mail you when I am able to, but now that is all over. No college or jobs in my future. I clutch my hands tightly onto my gun. I know how to use them, but I never go to use them much. I am not able to collect my things, supposedly the academy is supposed to send them to you.

This is hell, the Iraqi children are supposed to live in peace, not violence, which is what we are giving them. I want to help them, but I have to fight against them and show them no hope for the future. I fear for them mom, I feel bad for them, like my family, feeling all scared and worried. I want to cry, I want to cry for so long and not go. One student was lucky enough, to get a discharge, by breaking his arm, and making it look like a catastrophe. We all knew that it wasn't an accident, but they let him get away with it. I am getting cold and numb. I can no longer write because my eyes are burning with hate, anger and sadness....

Love,

Francis


	3. Third Letter

August 31, 2004 08:17

Dear mom & dad:

We encompass thirteen men dead, as of last night and twelve men indignant. I was blessed enough to not be one of them. A friend of mine, Lt. James Seavey, had been hit by shrapnel, and ended up recuperating from triage. It has been a gruesome vista seeing the blood and guts all over the place. I guess George was right, when he read the Bible last night.

The Serge says that it would have to make a good _hell of a fighter to become where we are and not die_. But I don't think so. I think that is the devotion and affection of the good Lord, as some of the soldiers say. Now, you know that I am not Christian or anything, but lately, I am wondering if I am. I keep running what George read (and quoted) the other night in my head: _Matthew 5:43-44:  
You have heard that it was said, 'Love your neighbor and hate your enemy.' But I tell you: Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute. _I am heading toward a headstream and a mad attitude towards this pointless war. I am holding my hand on an Iranian Bible and admiring in aw on how the words are all beauty in Iranian libretto of calligraphy. I begin to think about what might happen if they find one of our Bibles. What would they begin to think? The same thing, which I am right now?

Reveille has just been played, which means that we will have to be ready to move out soon and get ready to go with the course of the enemy. I know and feel that today there is going to be another suicide intimidation or car side bombing. I am scared for little Jeffery, who's fresh out of high school and has never shot a gun before now. He has lost his sagacity of confidence and optimism. He doesn't even look at the bible or pray, he claims that he is believes in god, but he don't act like it. All he can say is "I am going to be ready when the Lord takes me to his kingdom", well I am still boldly looking for that kingdom. I don't know what to do anymore. I am getting sick of being here and want to go home; I am hoping that I make it there for the holidays.

I have nothing more to say.

Love,

Your son,

Francis


	4. Fourth Letter

December 13, 2004 13:09

Dear Family:

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write to you, especially around the holiday season. I am obviously not going to be able to make it to Christmas this year as I had hoped, but what did I expect in the military.

Last night a helicopter got shot down a couple miles from where we have been for the last couple of nights. I know one of the fliers in the chopper. He was fighting side me a little while ago. If I remember right his name was Thomas. He was a good fighter had been in the military five years and now just sent over here. He has a wife and two kids back home; I hope he made from the chopper ok, all my thoughts go out to him. I would hate to see the hell that his family would be going through if he ends up being listed as _MIA_ or _KIA_. His youngest child was a son of nine months and his oldest was five years old. That's about all I know about his family. I don't believe he even showed anyone a picture of his wife.

The other night atcamp the boys and I got talking about creed. A couple said that believed in Nirvana. Others had said that they were Catholic. I didn't realize that so many soldiers would end up being religious. It seems kind of funny when you are surrounded by men and women of different religion and you aren't really religious that much yourself.

As we were walking through a conurbation, the other day we had to shoot and invade. It made me ill to my abdomen that we had to do something like that…especially shooting innocent people who have nothing to do with this confrontation. A few men had been shot and wounded and I have pretty bad blood stains from it. One man was even shot right in the temple in front of me. I don't distinguish how I was so propitious not to share the slug with him. I just know that I am lucky to be writing this epistle to you. A couple of minutes later I puked up. I swear I had seen some blood in the vomit. It was the first time that something like that had happened.

I will not be home for Christmas, so the best that I can give you, Malcolm and Reese is a couple of things I had while I was living at home. Malcolm; down in the basement, I have a box of Chuck Taylor Converse All-Star's. They are still in their box, untouched. I want you to have them. Reese, _my buddy_, in my room, or rather, what was my room, I have a box under the bed that says _Books mean nothing_: There is a book: _To Kill a Mockingbird_. You may hate it first, but after a while you start to like it. Mom and Dad I am sorry I have nothing to give you. Maybe I will be lucky enough to buy something in the shops over here and send it over to you. The gifts may be late, but at least they are something.

I am going to end here and hope for another day of endurance over here.

I love you and miss you acutely.

You're in my thoughts and prayers.

Your son and brother,

Francis


	5. Fifth Letter

1/3/05

Dear family:

I am glad to be writing to you once again. I know when I am going to be home now. I will be home for Thanksgiving of this year. Just ten more months and I am coming home. I will be home and not returning.

Last week we got more newbie's from Mississippi, Wisconsin, Michigan and Maine. One of them is only 19 and his name is Aarik, he just graduated from high school and decided to serve his country, he is also engaged to a girl named Erika, whom he had gone to high school with. I am so happy for him….I am glad that he is fighting for someone special besides family.

I found out that Thomas was KIA and I am sorry that his nine month old will never remember daddy with his sense of humor and his wittiness. I am also sorry for the family that he left behind. Each day I am glad that I am alive and get to fight each day wondering why we are even here to begin with. It is hell over here and each day there is a possibility that you could die.

The other day a soldier named Katie came up to me and say: "it's Lucifer's country and not a goddamn thing God can do about it now". I am starting to believe her. She has four kids back at home and she is from Mississippi. She had wanted to go to the Nay, but ended up in the Army.

We had a concert here tonight.

I would say more, but I have to go.

Love,

Francis


End file.
